The clone saga
by MOJOJOJO22
Summary: Three of the ham hams get cloned and now the clones are on a mission to destroy their predecessors (Contains some death) (chap 3 added)
1. the begining

The Clone Saga staring Hamtaro  
  
(A/N: I don't own Hamtaro or any of the other ham-hams, but I do own some characters that will  
  
show up later.)  
  
It was a typical Monday afternoon as Hamtaro scampered through the open window to get back  
  
into his cage before Laura got home. "Oh cats, I really have to hurry" he said as he closed the  
  
cage door behind him and not a moment too soon for as soon as he laid down to rest, Laura came  
  
into the bedroom.  
  
"Hi there little guy" she said as she put down her back pack. "Did you have a good day while I  
  
was at school?". Yep, I sure did Hamtaro thought smiling, We had a lot of fun at the clubhouse  
  
today, we played hide and go seek and I found everyone except Cappy, man I think he is getting  
  
better every day.  
  
Just then Laura's mom came in. " Oh, hi mom" Laura said. " Hi honey, how was your day? Did  
  
anything interesting happen at school today". "Oh yeah, I forgot, Our teacher (A/N: I don't know  
  
his name please tell me!) told us to bring in our pets tomorrow because a person was going to  
  
visit the school to see if they have a disease that they say has been spreading". "That sounds  
  
serious" her mom said "well you better make sure to bring in Hamtaro" she said. "Don't worry I  
  
will" Laura said looking a little worried. Hamtaro looked at her confused. " I wonder what's got  
  
Laura so worried" he said " I hope It's nothing serious".  
  
Later that night...  
  
As Laura was getting ready for bed, Hamtaro was sitting in his cage already feeling drowsy " I  
  
guess today took a lot more out of me than I thought" he said as he fell asleep. As Laura walked  
  
in she looked at the little hamster who was already fast asleep. " Aww, he's so cute" Laura said as  
  
she climbed into bed and turned out the lights. Soon she fell asleep think that tomorrow was  
  
going to be just another normal day.  
  
How very wrong she was...  
  
(A/N: well, that's it for now and if anyone knows the names of any of the ham hams owners who  
  
are in Laura's class please tell me! oh, and one more thing... PLEASE REVIEW!) 


	2. the experiment

Chapter 2  
  
The next day, Laura and Kana were on their way to school, except in their hands was a pet carrier  
  
containing their pet hamsters Hamtaro and Oxnard.  
  
"Gee Oxy" Hamtaro said, "I wonder why we are going to school?, I thought hamsters didn't have  
  
to go to school".  
  
"Well, from what I heard Kana talking about, we're going to be checked for some sort of disease"  
  
Oxnard said. "Gee, I hope I don't have it" Hamtaro said, sounding a bit nervous.  
  
Later...  
  
All the kids were assembled in the classroom, and their pets were with them. Some had dogs,  
  
some had cats, and a few had hamsters. As Hamtaro looked around, he saw some of his friends.  
  
There was Oxnard, his best friend and Pashmina, the girl hamster who always wore a pink scarf  
  
and Penelope, the baby hamster who always wore a yellow blanket over her body.  
  
"Hi guys, how are you doing?" Hamtaro called out. "Oh, hi there Hamtaro" Pashmina said.  
  
"Ookwee, ookwee" penelope added.  
  
Just then, Laura's teacher Mr. Yoshi signaled for the class to quiet down. "Okay class, now I'd  
  
like to introduce you to the man who will be examining your pets, please meet Mr. Onykawa".  
  
As he spoke the door opened and a man walked in. The man was tall and wore a white jacket  
  
over a lined shirt and a red tie, he also had white hair and circular glasses with white pants and  
  
brown shoes(A/N: this description is based on Professor Tomoe from Sailor Moon S).  
  
"Good morning boys and girls" he said in a partly low voice, "I am here to test your animals for a  
  
rare disease which has been seen in this area". Hamtaro looked at him oddly, "who is that guy?"  
  
he asked Oxnard. "I don't know, but he creeps me out" Oxnard said nervously.  
  
"Okay" Mr. Yoshi said, "after lunch you will all line up in front of the nurses office with your pets  
  
so Mr. Onykawa can test them, is that clear?" "Yes Mr. Yoshi" they said.  
  
Later that day...  
  
All the students were lined up by the nurses office with their pets by their side, just then Kana  
  
came out of the office with Oxnard in his carrier. "Ms. Haruna, you can come in now" Mr.  
  
Onykawa said. Laura gulped and went in along with Hamtaro. In the office Mr. Onykawa was  
  
sitting at the desk. "Hello Laura" he said "shall we get on with the test?". "What do you need to  
  
do?" she said. "Now, now don't worry" he said as he took a needle from a tray "all I need is to  
  
get a little sample of Hamtaro's blood, then I can take it to the lab and test it to see if he has the  
  
disease". As he moved to the carrier Hamtaro started to worry. .  
  
"Ms. Haruna" Mr. Onykawa said "will you please take him out of the carrier". Laura opened the  
  
carrier and took Hamtaro out. Then Mr. Onykawa Picked up Hamtaro and gently poked him  
  
with the needle. Hamtaro winced a bit as he filled it partially. "There we go" he said "now was  
  
that so bad?".  
  
Later that afternoon...  
  
"Thank you Mr. Onykawa" Mr. Yoshi said as they shook hands. "Believe me, it was no trouble at  
  
all" he said as he got into his car. "Well, I must be off, got to get to the lab" he said as he drove  
  
off. A few minutes later, Mr. Onykawa started to laugh, "yes, yes my plan worked perfectly, soon  
  
I shall be able to complete my super clone project and get revenge on those fools who said my  
  
experiments were insane, demented, crazy" he said as he drove down the highway  
  
A few minutes later, he pulled up in front of an old warehouse and went inside. On the inside it  
  
looked like any old warehouse, but on the inside it looked like a mad scientists lab. Beakers, tubes  
  
and machines were all over the place, and in the middle was a huge machine which ad twelve  
  
different tubes all linked up to a control panel with separate containers sticking out on top. "Now"  
  
he said, "to add the DNA to the machine". He then took several test tubes, each containing blood  
  
he had extracted. He then poured the blood into the different containers and pulled a lever. The  
  
Machine started to hum and then the blood was sucked from the containers and into the machine.  
  
"Now, all I have to do is wait, In the mean time, I think I'll read the paper" he said as he walked  
  
off..  
  
An hour later...  
  
Mr. Onykawa came back into the lab and checked his computer. He cursed under his breath as he  
  
saw that most of the samples had not survived the cloning process, but then he looked at the glass  
  
pods and gasped. There were three creatures inside the pods, his experiment had worked! He  
  
quickly scaned the pods to see which creatures they were. On the screen a 3-D image of Hamtaro,  
  
Oxnard, and pashmina popped up. "Hm" he said " I'd better see if their okay". He then pushed a  
  
button marked ACTIVATE POD 1. The pod opened up and the creature stumbled out. This  
  
creature was an almost exact replica of Hamtaro, except the parts that were supposed to be  
  
orange were a dark black color. "Oy" the clone said as he stood up "I have got the mother of all  
  
headaches". "YES!" Mr. Onykawa yelled happily "my experiment was a success!". "who are you?  
  
The clone asked.   
  
"My name is Mr. Onykawa, and from now on, you will take orders from me" he said. The clone  
  
chuckled slightly "sorry doc, but I don't take orders from no one!". with that he lept at the man  
  
which caused him to trip and smash into a machine. Mr. Onykawa screamed as electricity surged  
  
through his body. A few minutes later he crumpled to the floor dead. "Well" the clone said, now  
  
that that's over with, time to wake my friends". He then activated the other pods. The second  
  
clone looked like Oxnard, but he was grey with white spots. The third clone looked exactly like  
  
Pashmina, except her fur was all brown. "Were are we?" the Oxnard clone asked. The Hamtaro  
  
clone then scampered up to the computer and looked at the 3-D models of Hamtaro and his  
  
friends. "I don't know, but I bet these guys do".  
  
To be continued...  
  
(A/N: One anouncement, I am holding a name contest. When you review, please give names for  
  
the clones. The best ones will be in the rest of the story. I am also open for suggestions about the  
  
next chapter!) 


	3. A ham ham death

Chapter 3  
  
(A/N: the winner of the name contest is: Eru! Thanks for the names!)  
  
The 3 clones were in the process of making the laboratory their home and trying to find their  
  
predecessors. "But first we need names" the Hamtaro clone stated. "Good plan genius, but where  
  
are we supposed to get them?" the Pashmina clone said sarcastically. "Uh..." the Hamtaro clone  
  
said, he hadn't quite figured that out yet. "Well I have a suggestion, why not use their names?"  
  
the Oxnard clone said as he was staring at the 3-D models. The Hamtaro clone clicked on the  
  
model of Hamtaro and a full bio popped up.  
  
Name: Hamtaro Haruna   
  
Height: 2 ft, 3in  
  
Blood type: ab positive  
  
"Okay then I will call myself Hamutaro" he said and it was clear he had miss read the name. The  
  
Oxnard and Pashmina clones looked at the bios of their predecessors and they had mad looks on  
  
their faces. "There is no way we are having stupid names like Oxnard and Pashmina" they said  
  
angrily. Then they glanced over to a picture of Mr. Onykawa's family. They read the inscription  
  
TO OUR DAD, LOVE YOUR KIDS KOUSHIRN AND MAHURA.  
  
"That' a good name for me, I will call myself Koushrin!" the Oxnard clone said. "And I will call  
  
myself Mahura!" the Pashmina clone said. "Okay, okay" Hamutaro said "now that this is out of  
  
the way, we should concentrate on finding these guys" he said as he pointed to the models.   
  
  
  
"Hm" Mahura said " I do seem to recall a place where they go to, it's some sort of club house in  
  
the woods". "Well that narrows it down to about 100 places" Koushirn said angrily "couldn't you  
  
be a bit more specific?". "Well, I'm sure I could recognize some of the landmarks there" Mahura  
  
said. "Well alright then" Hamutaro said eagerly "lets get going and find these dudes quickly".  
  
  
  
A few hours later...   
  
  
  
  
  
Hamutaro, Koushrin, and Mahura were walking down the street in the city after a quick stop at  
  
the toy store for some clothes. Hamutaro was now wearing a black leather jacket and green  
  
shades. Koushirn was now wearing a blue bandana and a cowboy hat and was carring a knapsack  
  
containing some seeds and a piece of broken glass from the lab. And Mahura was wearing a blood  
  
red scarf similar to the pink one Pashmina wore all the time. Soon they reached the edge of the  
  
forest and went in, all except for Koushirin that is. "What's the matter?" Hamutaro asked "I"m a  
  
little nervous actually" Koushirin said as he was shivering. "Oh stop whing and come on you big  
  
baby" Mahura said as they dragged him in.   
  
  
  
  
  
After walking for a few hours, the were starting to tire out. "Oh man, are we ever going to find  
  
these guys?" Hamutaro said. "I think this is just a wild goose chase" Koushrin said looking at  
  
Mahura who was looking a little nervous. Just then they bonked into someone. As they looked  
  
down they saw a golden furred hamster with 3 stripes on top of his head lying on the ground. "Oh  
  
my head, what happened?" he said. "Hey!" Mahura said as she looked at him "I remember this  
  
guy, this is Stan, he is one of their friends".   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Stan looked at her, his jaw dropped open and he ran to her "Hey there cutie" he said  
  
seductively " I sure haven't seen you around here before" he said as he put his arm around her.  
  
Mahura growled and grabbed Stan's paw and threw him into a tree. As Stan was laying on the  
  
ground groaning, Mahura walked up to him. "Don't ever call me cutie" she snarled "now then, we  
  
are looking for these guys" she said as she showed him a drawing they did of Hamtaro, Oxnard,  
  
and Pasmina. "Why do you want to see them?" Stan asked. "We think that there isn't enough room  
  
here for all of us" Hamutaro said " so we are going to destroy them".   
  
  
  
Upon hearing this, Stan became very defensive and marched up to them "NO WAY!" he  
  
shouted " I wont let you hurt them!". Koushrin smirked and grabbed Stan by the neck and  
  
shoved him into a tree. "Well, well I think if your going to get in our way, we should take you  
  
out" He said as Mahura handed him the shard of glass they took from the lab. "Time to say  
  
goodbye" Koushrin said nastily as he plunged the shard into Stan's chest. Stan screamed in pain  
  
as blood gushed out of the wound. Koushrin then twisted the shard and dropped Stan's now  
  
lifeless body onto the ground in a slowly spreading pool of blood. "Well" Hamutaro said "that's  
  
one interloper out of the way". "Yeah" Mahura agreed as the walked away laughing sinisterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
